Pesadillas
by LilyJhonnson33
Summary: Derek todavía tenía pesadillas, por suerte siempre encontraba la forma de superarlas. Fic para el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico.


_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

><p>Todavía tenía pesadillas. Todavía se despertaba a la mitad de la noche, llorando en silencio y con Savannah abrazándolo a su lado, intentando calmarlo. Esos días eran los más difíciles pero eran más llevaderos con una taza de café a las 4 de la mañana y con su novia acariciando su nuca vagamente mientras miraban televisión. Creía que sería más duro si estuviera solo, en un caso, lejos de su hogar. No creyó lo equivocado que estaba hasta que sucedió.<p>

El caso en Boston fue duro, le trajo demasiados recuerdos, tantos que ya hasta podía ver sus pesadillas llegar siquiera antes de quedarse dormido. Y lo intentó, intentó no dormirse, intentó aguantar hasta llegar a su casa y acostarse con Savannah (o con Clooney si ella no estaba), café en su mano, ambos en silencio porque no necesitaban palabras para eso. Ella lo sabía todo, no había nada más que decir a menos que él quiera recordar aquellas cosas que más le molestaban, aquellas que más le dolían. Y justo en el momento en el que ya se había rendido y había comenzado a cabecear, pasó. Un flashback, un recuerdo, pero uno tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento.

Y su expresión debió delatarle, porque se despertó sobresaltado cuando una taza de café golpeó con fuerza la mesa frente a él. Reid apareció frente a él al instante.

-Negro, un chorro de leche y una cucharada de azúcar.- Explicó el genio con una sonrisa dejando el libro que estaba leyendo antes en el sillón del avión.- Me sé la orden de todo el equipo.

-¿Incluso la mía?- Preguntó su nueva agente, Kate Callahan, sentada al lado del castaño. Reid volteó a verla antes de contestar.

-Mitad café, mitad leche, sin azúcar. Aunque creo que lo tomas negro cuando el caso es difícil.- Ella la miró divertida por unos segundos antes de asentir, dándole la razón.

-Creo que me perdí algo aquí.- Morgan frotó el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados antes de dirigir su mirada a sus dos compañeros.

-Tenías una pesadilla, quise venir a animarte. Tu lo hiciste cuando yo tenía las mías, Derek.- Reid, no, _Spencer _se encogió de hombros empujando la taza de café más cerca del moreno.

Le había llamado Derek, y aunque para algunas personas era lo más común del mundo (era su nombre y uno muy normal, no tenía nada de raro) para ellos dos era diferente. Al principio de su relación, el más joven lo llamaba siempre por su apellido, trabajando o no. Él hacía lo mismo, todos hacían lo mismo. Hasta que se acercaron más, se hicieron amigos y era extraño que los amigos se llamaran por su apellido.

_"-Puedes decirme Derek cuando no estamos trabajando, yo te diré Spencer. ¿No es así como debe ser?- Y todavía podía ver la cara de vergüenza y estupefacción del joven genio, porque a él nunca se le habría ocurrido."_

Y sonrió y Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa que poco después se convertiría en una risa tonta de aquellos amigos que guardan secretos estúpidos. La risa se calmó cuando JJ se acercó a ellos, curiosa, y la mirada de Hotch y Rossi se posó en los dos adultos (probablemente los más inteligentes de todo el equipo) riendo como adolescentes.

Derek se tomó el café mientras escuchara a Callahan contar alguna anéctoda de su antigua división, Rossi se unió con una historia de sus días de juventud. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a Quantico, Derek había tomado tres cafés en el avión y lo último que supo de su joven amigo fue la mirada que le mandó. Esa mirada que siempre se daban cuando uno pasaba por pesadillas, "Hablaremos la próxima vez". Pero no lo hacían nunca y lo hacían siempre, porque Spencer podía saber todo y nada con solo mirar el lenguaje corporal de moreno y Derek podía saber todo y nada con solo escuchar la forma de hablar del castaño.

Después de todo, parece que no necesitaba caricias en su nuca para calmarse. Con un café y anéctodas extrañas bastaba.


End file.
